The Dragaal
The Dragaal are a species of Reptilian-Humanoids native to the planet Pan'zazu. History The Dragaal species is around about 2.7 million years old, evolving from a now extinct species of a local ground-dwelling reptile, having evolved into their 'Modern' archetype around 150,000 years ago, the Dragaal have experienced a recent Great Ice Age that covered nearly 85% of the planets surface. This Great Ice Age lasted between 15,000 - 20, 000 years, with most of the major glacial shelves receding back to the polar regions within the past few centuries. .]] With this recession of glacial ice, many new freshwater lakes and rivers have formed in their place, allowing for rapid re-population of local flora species. Many cave systems and mountain passes have emerged since the ice has thawed, unveiling not only new travel routes for the surviving Dragaal, but also allowing for easier access to rich deposits of element Iron.This is considered to be the major factor for the Dragaal's swift advancements from their previous stone age existence. The Dragaal are currently in what could be described as their 'Iron Age', with evidence of an approaching Agricultural Revolution that could drastically improve the living standards of the whole Dragaal civilisation. Current global population in between 20 - 25 million Dragaal, which is expected to double by the next century. Physiology The Dragaal are a Reptilian Hominid species. They are bipedal, standing erect with a slight forward arching of the upper spine causing a mild lean to their posture. They are an average height of 9' 4” for Adult Males, and 8' 10” for Adult Females. The Dragaal's bodies are rough and scaled, with softer flesh around the joints, palms and neck. The colourisation of their skin is largely determined by biological heritage, but environmental factors are influential in their appearance specifically the region and climate they are born in. Their head shape is common to most reptile species, semi-triangular in form; wide, rounded cranium with the jawline tapering towards the snout. Their sunken eye sockets allow for a wide field of view but provides a minor blind spot originating in front of their nose at the centre line of the face. The Dragaal have a set of two horns roughly 38 inches in length, of which the structure appears to be of thee commonly known structures; straight, corkscrew, and ram-horn shaped. These horns contain at the centre aural-sensitive nerves, delivering vibration signals to the Limbic system. These keratinous horns act as a secondary set of ears, allowing for better hearing quality when coupled with the Dragaal's main pair of ears located within small holes at the sides of their heads covered by a thick membrane. The muscular appearance of the Dragaal physiology appears to have parallels the the muscle arraignment in Human bodies. With slight variations in size and shape to the shoulder and leg muscles in accordance to their design. Dragaal leg structure is their most stand-out feature; large muscular thighs contrasting with the comparably thin shins and feet. Their feet stand toe-anchored, with the heel raised up behind the elongated footpad. A posture known as 'Digitigrade'. This leg/foot structure provides the Dragaal with exceptional running and jumping capabilities, with an average top running speed of ~70 km/h (~43.4 mp/h) and jumping height of 6 feet (1.8 m). The Dragaal have a long, thick tail once used for balance during their evolution from a smaller primordial form; it is now less than ideal for that function as their size increased rendering the tail atrophied. The tail still maintains muscular mobility, however the previous dexterity has all but been lost. Despite losing much of their tail's balancing functionality, the tail is still capable of muscular control. It is not uncommon for the Dragaal to use their tails to knock, and even strike, objects with varying degrees of force. The Dragaal are dexterous creatures, possessing opposable thumbs on each hand allowing for effective grasping and manipulation ability. Each hand is made up of 3 fingers each with thee knuckled joints similar to that of a Human hand. This has allowed the Dragaal to operate rudimentary tools and other objects, with the fine-motor skills necessary for delicate tasks such as knot tying and language writing. Biology The Dragaal are a carbon-based lifeform, surviving on in intake of Oxygen and Nitrogen from the atmosphere. The red coloured blood of the Dragaal has very high levels of red blood cells with haemoglobin, allowing for greater respiratory function; increasing the Dragaal’s Stamina and Cardiovascular performance. The Dragaal are Omnivorous, however they primarily consume a high protein/high sugar diet. As the Dragaal are largely a Hunter/Gatherer species, hunting local wildlife and harvesting local sugar-rich plants with the collection of Fruit, Nuts, and Vegetables are their main form of food acquisition. The Dragaal have only recently undergone their Agricultural Revolution (Far later than Human by comparison) so sustaining a farmed food source is relatively small-scale and not as profitable. The typical Dragaal Adult Male requires a daily calorie intake of around 8,500 – 9,000 calories, whereas the Females only require around 7,500 - 8,000 calories per day. Due to their non-mammalian nature, the Dragaal are Lactose Intolerant, causing severe illness upon consuming milk. As such, consumption of dairy food is avoided and has no place within Dragaal dietary needs. The White Dragaal have a stronger tolerance due to the frequent consumption of the milk of the local bovine species known as the ‘Arctic Donn’. Dragaal reproductive organs are mildly atypical for reptiles; the female's vagina consists of a flat slit opening flanked by long claspers, these claspers contract; allowing the female to 'hold' the male in place ensuring fertilisation is successful. Dragaal vaginas also possess a clitoris, which is unusual for reptiles and functions very similarly to that of Humans, however the clitoris is located on the bottom of the vagina, close to the anus; in essence 'upside-down'. The Dragaal penis is tucked away within the male’s pelvic region when unaroused. With an average length of 18.4' and average girth of 8.75', with the testicles located under a tight scrotum forming two bumps. The penis glans flare upon sexual climax. The Dragaal male actually ejaculates twice; the first releases a stimulus fluid that causing the female to instantly ovulate and begin releasing her eggs, the second is the fertilising fluid containing the sperm. The male usually needs a brief rest between ejaculations. Dragaal pregnancy is somewhat typical for a reptilian creature, young developing within a calcium-shelled egg fertilised by the sperm of a male. The pregnancy period for a female Dragaal is only around 2 local months (~116 earth days) to allow the egg to develop its outer shell before being laid. After which the egg take a further 6 local months (~368 earth days) for the embryo to fully mature before hatching. Dragaal females lay 1-3 eggs per clutch, often only producing 1 clutch in their lifetime although some Dragaal will make an additional clutch usually around 10 local years (4710 earth days) after their first. Intelligence Personality Social Hierarchy Cultural Aesthetics Religion Technology Government & Politics Economy & Commerce Crime & Justice War & Combat